Unbelivable
by jazz1991
Summary: Jeff gets up to no good first thing in the morning because he is bored. Matt is not amused. One shot.


"Urh.. What's that noise?" Was Amy's first thought as she slowly began to wake up.

Sounds like humming, no... singing... it became clear as she shook her sleep bogged head in an attempt to wake up. She glanced over at Matt to find him still sleeping peacefully. "Typical" she thought.

The singing, who after glancing over to Jeff's vacant bed she now knew was coming from him continued. As the bathroom door opened Amy flopped her head back onto the pillow. why was he up so early? and why was he in such a good mood?. Jeff much like herself and Matt was defiantly not a morning person, in fact he was usually the last one up.

Jeff entered the room from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His singing had become a whisper as he moved to his bag on the floor and began going through it. He seemed to find what he wanted and disappeared back into the bathroom where his loud singing came back to life.

Amy grumbled and hid her head under the pillow. it was to godam early for this!. Jeff re-emerged not long after he had departed the room. quietly he stood facing Amy and she could feel his stare.

"what?" She grumbled Lifting the pillow of her face to be greeted with his smirking face.

"Did I wake you?" He asked innocently.

"Yes! Now leave me alone." She grumbled closing her eyes.

She heard Jeff move and assumed that he had returned to his bed but she was wrong. She felt movement at the bottom of her bed but it was to late for her to respond. Jeff already held one of her feet in his hand.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked with a smug smirk as he ran a finger down the bottom of her foot.

Her foot involuntary twitched. She was very ticklish and he knew it.

"What do you want Jeff?" She asked sitting up with a sigh.

"Good I'm glad you asked" he said setting her foot down and pulling the covers back over her feet which she was grateful for as it was a little chilly. Jeff moved and sat higher up on her side of the bed.

"I'm bored" he moaned with a dramatic sigh.

Amy sighed knowing that now Jeff knew she was awake he wouldn't let her fall back to sleep.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know" Jeff shrugged before glancing over at Matt with a menacing smile.

"Jeff no" Lita whined

"last time he was in a bad mood with you all day."

Jeff was still looking over at Matt with the same smile.

"That was last time" he said rolling over the top of Lita and landing in-between the two in the bed.

"Well isn't this cosy" Jeff stated laying back as if about to sleep.

"No Jeff, no" Lita protested poking him in his side just underneath his ribs which she knew was HIS ticklish spot. Jeff fidgeted slightly and pushed her attacking hand away.

"you woke me up so your not allowed to sleep now." Lita claimed with a smug smirk.

"I know" Jeff said matter of factly as he sat up onto his knees and leaned closer to matt and whispered into his brother's ear "right matt?". No answer came from the sleeping body of Matt.

"Matt?" Along with A little shove, again no response from Matt.

Jeff sighed in frustration "MATT!" Jeff screamed into his sleeping brothers ear.

Matt bolted up in bed, an alarmed look on his confused face. Jeff tumbled back laughing in hysterics of Matt's face as he flopped across Lita clutching his stomach.

"Oh it hurts" he managed to gasp between his laughter gaps.

Lita couldn't hide her chuckle of amusement. Matt's sleep filled head soon cleared and his pissed off gaze landed on his idiot brother, who was still laying all over lita. Jeff stopped laughing long enough to catch matt's angry gaze.

"oh shit!" he shouted as he leapt of the bed and ran for the door. Matt not far behind him.

Jeff in his panic yanked the door open with force and it smacked him straight in the face. He stumbled back a bit into Matt's waiting body. Matt grabbed him and swung him onto the bed sitting on top of his struggling brother, who was yet again laying on his back on top of a heavily protesting Lita. Matt gave Jeff a few good slaps for good measure and walked off into the bathroom.

Jeff flopped off of Lita and settled to laying next to her on the bed. he looked at her with a puppy dog face as he opened his mouth as if ready to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Jeff" Lita frowned as she climbed out of bed.

"You should know not to pull that on Matt in the morning."

"Whatever" Jeff mumbled.

"I'm going back to sleep."

Lita looked at him, pure disbelief on her face .he smirked at her and gave her a wink.

"Night night" he said yawning for good measure and turning his back to her as he settled in her bed and closed his eyes.

Lita growled in frustration as she went to her bag.

"Oh and Amy?" Jeff asked.

"What?" She snapped.

"Can you and Matt keep the noise down, I want to sleep some more its early".

Amy had no answer she just sat there on the floor. How dare he!. " Un-be-liv-able" she muttered as she turned and left the room heading down for some breakfast.


End file.
